


Corner

by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance (sublimeWaves)



Series: 25 Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Friendship, Gen, Isolation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimeWaves/pseuds/OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corner – n., a part, region, or area, especially one regarded as secluded or remote<br/>    v., to force (a person or animal) into a place or situation from which it is hard to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner

Three months into junior year of high school and John is pretty sure nothing has changed from middle school.  He still takes his heavy books from his locker that breaks his back, gets tripped in the hallways, called ‘nerdshit’ from all the kids he went to middle school with and then some, and is isolated to the corner to the right of the back row of every class. 

“How do you like your corner, John?”

 In middle school, John always sat in the back right  corner of the class room and his classmate’s have taken a liking to naming it ‘nerdshit’s corner’, like they were giving him a choice, instead of driving him into the loser corner. 

Most of the class is already seated, boys and girls John has known for years, when a new face walks into the door.  New kids are very rare at the school, especially ones transferring late into the year, so his presence makes people stop and stare.  He’s tall, hot, from the conclusions of the chatty, gossipy girls, blonde, and wears sunglasses that obscure his eyes.  He’s laid back and struts into the class with a blaz _ **é**_ attitude with headphones that blare the promises of the most amazing music ever.

He affectively walks into class ignoring every single person as he takes a seat next to John, the one that is always vacant because who the hell would sit next to John?  There were plenty of seats in the back and in the front of class, although the kid looked like one of those cool back row kids.  There was an effort made to sit next to John. 

The class, shameless at staring, gossip with each other in hushed whispers.  John, on the other hand, is still, sitting straight up and wide eyed in shock.  The new boy puts his headphones on his desk, he hadn’t even brought a backpack, and sits down, leaning back.  Some of the girls giggle.  The new kid looks over to the dumbstruck  John. 

“Egderp, you’re staring.”  The class goes quiet as they look at John Egbert who is still trying to come to terms about what is happening.  “I know I’m-“ 

“What are you doing in Washington, Dave?”  John wakes up from his semi-shocked state and says, louder than how he usually would talk.  Was it his fault that he was freaking out so much?  His best friend, the boy he has never seen in real life outside of a webcam with shitty quality, is sitting right next to him.

“Houston was getting boring.”  Dave’s simple answer puts an end to that discussion.  John is still in a state of shock, but a feeling of smiles is threatening to appear on his face.  The rest of the class, still wondering why anyone in their right mind would ever talk to John willingly. 

Dave is automatically popular, but who didn’t see that coming?  He raises a small hell party when the teacher tells him to keep his sunglasses off, but Dave makes a comment, ironically no doubt, then produces a doctor’s note, faked by his bro he says, but who is John to say anything about Dave’s actual medical affliction. 

The hell raising makes him instantly loved by all of rest of the kids.  They are wary of his friendship with John, but decide to overlook it.  It’s _ironic_.  The class soon ends and people file out.  Dave tells John he has physics next while John has economics.   

“I’ll see ya at lunch.”  The slight southern accent makes the northern girls swoon.  John waves and leaves his corner.  During economics, John has a sinking feeling.  He is so happy to see Dave, but now what’s going to happen.  Dave is going to be so popular and leave John in the dust.  He didn’t want to lose his best friend.  John taps his pencil on his desk the whole class.

Time goes lowly, but it does go and it is lunch time soon enough.  John sits in the corner with no one around him like usual.  The other kids make a wall round him, blocking him from the rest of the kids, isolating him.  It’s not long until Dave walks into the cafeteria, no lunch, too cool for that, and groups of kids ask him to sit with them.  Dave bypasses them all and sits across from John. 

“Dave, are you sure you want to sit here with me?”  John asks noticing the stares.  Dave makes a small gesture, something John knows as rolling his eyes. 

“Stop worrying your pretty little head Egderp.  I promised to eat with ya and I showed up.”  Then, they talked as John gives Dave Pringles.

 Then, the same thing happens every day.  Dave sits with John every History class and Lunch and hangs out with him outside of school.  It makes John happy that he hasn’t lost Dave as a friend.  Quite contrary, they seem to be closer than ever.   Not long after moving to Washington, the blonde finally revealed that his Bro had received a movie deal in Seattle which is why they left the Texan heat for raining, dreary Washington State. 

Their fellow schoolmates ask Dave why he hangs with John which he responds with “He’s my best friend.”  This baffles John, as rest of the kids at school.  Why in the hell would anyone choose John and his corners over friends and happiness? 

Halfway through the school year, John asks him.  Dave looks at him like John is an idiot, but more serious than friendly teasing in the past. 

“John you’re my best friend.  Those kids are faker than red weaves.”   The cool kids pops a Pringle in his mouth.  His accent has been brought in full force, the type of thing he only does when John is around and no one else can hear him.  When, Dave is trying to be real.

John smiles as she catches a glimpse of Dave’s eyes.  Then, he thinks of the corners he is in every day at school and how long he has been there.  He remembers the hours he has spent in them since middle school and he guesses even elementary school.  He remembers the reason he responded to Dave that one day on a chat board about Disney movies.  John being earnest in his opinions and Dave being ironic.  It made him one of the best and only friends he had ever had.  Dave hesitated in plopping the next Pringle in his mouth, opting to open it to say something as he turned to John.

“There’s a reason I went to the computer and went online to find friends and I talked to them every single day of my life. “ 


End file.
